Wild Desert Rose
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Taking place not long after the events of Badlands Rumble, Vash finds himself leading a different life than the one he had before. Suddenly, Amelia an he happen to have a run-in and Vash shows her hospitality. Before long, Amelia starts feeling differently about Vash and wonders why he has been building a hovercraft in his garage as well as mapping out a trail to ElDorado.


Wild Rose of the Desert

Synopsis: Taking place after the events of Badlands Rumble. Gasback repents but lives a solitary life. Every so often, he recieves correspondance from his daughter, Amelia. Meanwhile, Vash the Stampede wrangles himself out of another bind with Amelia and he cross paths again. Vash tries his hardest to win her affections but will he have a snowball's chance since she has severe androphobia ?

Chapter 1-Escaping the Grasp of the Dotanuki Gang

Thugs had become rather innovative in the desert, however, there were those who still clung to the old ways of the past. Such a posse was known as the Dotanuki Gang. They weilded the ancient Dotanuki swords, even in gunfights. It was said that they had bested every gunman in the West and anyone who stood against them in a fight was out of their minds due to the fact that this gang was quite skilled and had killed many, far abler outlaws time and time again.

Vash the Stampede, inevitably, had gotten himself involved inadvertantly with the wrong crowd yet again. Wolfwood had accused him of being too generous and that his magnimanity would land him in a heap of trouble. Once more, Vash had ignored the plaintive pleas of his friend and done a favor for the Dotanuki Gang, which he had never heard of. Now they were chasing him down and were intent on killing him. What they didn't realize was Vash was quite the master of disguise and before long, he, incognito, told them that Vash had perished in the wilderness far from any civilization and that it was pointless to go searching for him. Strangely, the Dotanuki believed him and stopped their persuit. Vash knew he would have to live the remainder of his life incognito, but at least he could live his life in serenity.

Chapter 2-Vash's Cover Is _Almost_ Blown

Vash had started a new life for himself with the new moniquer 'Stanley', since it was unimposing and non-threatening. He had become an everyman of sorts, one many villagers could count upon when it came to the repair of mechanical items, especially guns.

Amelia had been wandering through the village of Durango after sending her father another written letter. He was still in jail but it had been said Gasback would be out in 5 years with good behavior. It seemed that he had desperately desired to repent of his former ways, specifically when he had met Amelia for the first time. Amelia wasn't a cold, calculated killer. There wasn't any possible way she could kill her own flesh and blood. Against her better wishes and judgement, she had let him go, only to be captured and jailed. However, she could see now she made the proper decision, since his tambre explained his intent so sincerely. She might not ever see him again, but at least she had the reassurance that if they didn't have another run-in on this side of the veil, their correspondance kept them close.

Amelia had been traveling on her own, surviving without anyone's assistance, but had become rather hungry as of late. Fortuantely, Durango had a farmer's market and her job as a vigilante paid exceptionally well. No one else but she knew how wealthy she truly was. She was happy to keep her lips zipped about it, since pickpockets and vagabonds often dwelt in the desert and she couldn't risk being mugged by a mob. She knew how to fend for herself well enough now since she had basically survived on her own after her mother died so young. She knew how to haggle with the best of them and had been considered to be a lone wolf.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a quaint metal shop and a kind man who wore round yellow spectacles. She carried her belongings in a gunny-sack and water in a canteen, and she wondered if the peculiar looking man needed something to eat. Walking inside, she got a closer look at this young fellow, Stanley by name. All of a sudden, she started to break out in hives.

'Could it be ?', she thought, trying not to scratch every point that itched in that spot so she gritted her teeth and bore the embarassment as well as the welts that sprouted up all over her body.

'You're...You're...', She began, and others began staring at her intently, wondering what she was trying to stammer, confessing a deep, dark secret Durango had no clue of knowing.

'Yes, yes. It's me, cousin Stan ! How long has it been, Amelia ?', Vash said, ushering her inside the kitchen of his home. No one else thought anything strange about this exhange and went about their work.

Vash could now breathe easier without having so many prying eyes ogling him and judging him to be someone else. He was overly happy to see Amelia but he knew not to become too carried away for fear he would end up in traction.

Chapter 3-What Brings You to Durango ?

Amelia had simply been passing through and had been in need of supplies. She had become a nomad. No place was home in reality, and it didn't really matter where she laid her head down to rest at night. Plenty of nights had been spent under the stars, but she had to admit that sleeping in an actual bed; a comfortable, well made bed with a firm matress and cushy pillow and soft comforters to keep her warm at night. She had to admit, Vash had been more than kind to her and had proven to be quite the tremendous cook and the eager host. She wondered why Vash was being so altruistic. All of a sudden, a bolt of transparancy and clarity hit her. She had saved Vash's life from her maniacle father not so long ago. She supposed this was his form of payback, but she couldn't think of the first thing to say to him.

'What brings you to Durango ?', Vash questioned while he served his houseguest a simple but decadent meal.

'I was simply passing through, no other reason. You freely offered me a place to stay. You don't have some kind of agenda do you ?', Amelia asked, knowingly.

'Honestly, I was hoping to get on your good side. See, I haven't forgotten you. I'm still wild about you. I know you're all about female empowerment and being a lone wolf. But, you just never allowed anyone close enough to get to know you and see all of the wonderful facets of your personality.', Vash confessed.

'You see all of that in me ? Incredible.', Amelia said, astonished. She had never thought of herself as attractive or desirable. She was also wondering why Vash had been building a hoverbike in his garage and was refurbishing an abandoned GPS unit. On the side, he also had an old fashioned map with a push pin in the fabled locale of El Dorado. As far as anyone was concerned, it was a myth, but with all the books in his garage, this textual evidence sugguested otherwise. Quickly, she was able to connect the dots, and knew that sooner or later, the subject of El Dorado would have to be breeched. For now, she was going to enjoy the rest of her meal and settle down to sleep without the constant threat of bandits, looters, vagrants and other unsavory types trying to kill her.

Chapter 4-Journey to Paradise

The next day, Amelia brought in the map that Vash had so meticulously and painstakingly plotted to his attention.

'So, this is what you have planned ? And I take it you want me to go along with you ?', Amelia asked, trying to hide the evidence of a blush in her cheeks.

'You figured me out, as I knew you would.', Vash said, chuckling. He patted her gloved hand, and surprisingly, she didn't break out into a rash or start scratching herself immediately. Her percieved androphoby apparently, was just psychosematic.

'Have you really planned everything in advance ? What if we run into opposition on the way to El Dorado ? Suppose there are those who don't think you are really dead and want to claim that bounty on your head as well as mine ?', Amelia questioned, tenetively, knowing full well what the dangers would be if they did take Vash's hoverbike down the dusty trail to El Dorado.

'I have done all the neccessary calculations. I know how to shoot a gun, as well do you. If violence is required, then I have no reprucussions.', Vash said, slightly serious in his tone. Amelia had always known Vash to be so spontaneous and lighthearted that this behavior took her by surprise.

"We should go as soon as we can, since the light is in our favor. The night isn't kind to wanderers.", Amelia reminded. Vash then did something that she didn't expect whatsoever. He drew her into his arms and caressed her hair and then drew her lips to his. She was struck mute momentarily but then melted into his kiss, reciprocating it.

'I couldn't agree more, Amelia, darling.', he said, grinning goofily. With that, he took her hand and they set out on his hoverbike. One kickstart, and the hoverbike had ignited. They were off like a shot out of Durango. It would take hours before they reached El Dorado but at least before they arrived, daylight would be before them.

Chapter 5-Starting New Existences

By the time the reached the gate of El Dorado, two guards stood by. It didn't seem either one of them recognized Amelia or Vash. Amelia realized that her life was about to take a whole new turn. She could probably no longer communicate with her father any longer, as much as it hurt her. Yet, she was certain that somehow, Gasback knew that his flesh and blood daughter could handle herself. She came from strong stock and somehow had a feeling that her father would support her in spirit no matter what paths they took, even though those paths had diverged.

Vash wondered how he would propose to Amelia. It had taken a month to gather the courage and the resources to make the trip to El Dorado possible. Everything had gone unbelievably smoothly but he had wondered if he was ready for a family. He had always thought himself a family man and little kids seemed to love him wherever he went. Helping those families back in Durango seemed to bring out the parenting instinct in him and he knew that if he didn't push himself out of his comfort zone, this dream would never take root. Regardless of his fears, he decided to plod ahead and work on wooing Amelia properly. In time, he felt, she would join him along the road of creating a happy family.

El Dorado was a prosperous oasis in the middle of the dessert. It hadn't been known by many travelers and many people only thought it was a legend; a myth that had been passed down by oral tradition and nothing more. Yet now, Vash and Amelia were living a fairly uncomplicated life in this gorgeous locale. Tonight, however, that was going to change.

That evening, Vash took Amelia to an ice cream shop, knowing that she had a penchant for sweet confections. He found a diamond he knew would suit her, a pair of hearts pieced together like the sign of infinity with the diamond as the centerpiece. It was 24 karat gold and the diamond itself had so much fire in it he felt that it could possibly blind anyone who looked at it. Not wasting much time after their order, he made his case and proposed, which Amelia wasn't expecting at all.

'Well, what do you say, little lady ? We've known each other for quite a long time. Most of the time you were avoiding me and for good reason. I was thinking though, wouldn't it be better and easier if we worked together and started a life of our own ?', Vash inquired. What he was asking sounded very tempting and Amelia had to admit he had been excellent company. Over time she had felt more comfortable and even found him funny. If she admitted it deep down, he was quite desirable and she knew that he would lay down his life for her in a moment's notice.

'You've changed me, Vash. I can't see anyone whom I would rather spend the remainder of time that I have been allotted with. Besides, I'm interested in seeing what kind of father you'll become.', Amelia said, winking at him playfully. She accepted the ring and showed it off slightly, noticing some rather jealous looks from another table of women leering at her. Lacing her arms around his neck, she kissed him repeatedly with burning passion that nearly left Vash weak in the knees.

Looking back at her, half-drunken from the kisses and slightly loopy from the spumoni banana split he had finished he knew that this was the beginning of something even more ambrosial than all sundaes, doughnuts and confectionaries the world could offer.

Epilogue

Strangely, after years of no communication from her father, Amelia recieved a cryptic note that couldn't have been from anyone else but Gasback. She recognized his handwriting and told Vash that he was coming to El Dorado to live the remainder of his days. He was living under a different identity and had become a totally different person now. He no longer existed violently and decided to become a more prominent father figure in Amelia's life. Amelia had overlooked her bitterness concerning this sudden repentance and thought it would be better if he could start anew by seeing his grandson, Avery. Interestingly enough, Avery was Gasback's middle name, though he thought he had never told anyone about it. Avery could be a handful at times, but Vash was ever the boastful and dutiful dad, helping raise the darling boy as best he could. Amelia had never thought she could be mother, lover, friend and outlaw all at the same time, but she was everything encapsulated into a beautiful rose with its thorns, as Vash had often told her. Honestly, she thought, watching the two of them and Gasback with a peaking smile welcoming Avery into his strong, mechanical steampunk arms, nothing could be better than this moment. Happiness was all around them and life was stupendous.

The End


End file.
